Missing Arkham Knight Tapes
by Flamegirl217
Summary: While many stories were told in Arkham Knight, two were left undiscovered. The maestro of villainy, and his songbird.
1. The Mighty Sorceress Tape 1

**A/N: I hope you guys don't mind. I know I upload a lot of stuff with Sorceress in it, but I was really proud of this and I decided 'Fuck it, let's do this'. Music Meister is in this too, so don't worry. This story does make several references to 'Playpen', another story of mine.**

 **TAPE 1**

 **Scarecrow:** Miss Sorceress, please, sit down.

 **Sorceress:** Uh, yeah, sure. So…why did you call me out here? I thought you said everything in the meeting…

 **Scarecrow:** Ah yes, but I wanted to discuss with you in private.

 **Sorceress:** Okay…

 **Scarecrow:** I want you to guarantee your involvement with my plans. You seem to have a…habit, of hiding when things become too difficult.

 **Sorceress:** Uh, no, I don't. It's called 'Everyone's blowing up buildings and releasing Fear Toxin I'll think I'll stay out of their way and stay home'. Your face looks nuts, by the way.

 **Scarecrow:** Really. I hadn't noticed.

 **Sorceress:** Hey, I'm just sayin'. You look a lot freakier, too.

 **Scarecrow:** Yes…I do, don't I?

 **Sorceress:** Uh hey, what are you doing?

 **Scarecrow:** As I was _saying_ , Miss Sorceress, you are a wild card. One I do not wish to risk losing to my opponent…

 **Sorceress:** *Sound of chair scraping across floor* Hey, back off Crane.

 **Scarecrow:** Why? Are you afraid? Afraid you'll lose whatever shredded fragments of your self-control you have left and do something rash?

 **Sorceress:** Back off!

 **Scarecrow:** Is that why you disappeared? To calm yourself? With so much rage it must be frighteningly easy to harm those you care about…like your beloved maestro.

 **Sorceress:** Hey Scarecrow, do you know how _flammable_ burlap is?


	2. Music Meister Tape 1

**TAPE 1**

 **Music Meister:** What do you want, Crane?

 **Scarecrow:** No need to be so tense, Music Meister. I noticed that your new costume has a rather…revealing mask. You are no longer afraid to show your eyes.

 **Music Meister:** *chuckle* An angel of music doesn't need to.

 **Scarecrow:** Of course, The Phantom Of The Opera. How is your Christine?

 **Music Meister:** Sorceress is fine. Why?

 **Scarecrow:** No reason. I don't have to repeat my reasons for bringing you and the others together, correct?

 **Music Meister:** I have the second-hand smoke from Penguin's cigar to prove it.

 **Scarecrow:** I thought it would be best to talk to you in private. Like Sorceress, you are a wild card. And like The Riddler, your…

 **Music Meister:** Ego?

 **Scarecrow:** …means you tend to act in whichever way you decide, often without considering the consequences first.

 **Music Meister:** I don't think I understand what you're inferring, Crane. Sorceress and I have agreed to your ceasefire, and if anything we'll be staying safely at home.

 **Scarecrow:** Yes, but you can't guarantee that, can you? How can you guarantee that your partner-in-crime won't leave you without notice, abandoning you to fulfil her own frivolous objectives?

 **Music Meister:** Because…

 **Scarecrow:** You can't, Music Meister. When the time comes and fear has clouded your songbird's mind, she will not hesitate to do what she must to save herself.

 **Music Meister:** …Only _I_ am allowed to call her that.

 **Scarecrow:** I've heard you address your partner by that pet name many times… _especially_ when she seems about to do something rash. Are you afraid of losing her?

 **Music Meister:** I _won't_ lose her.

 **Scarecrow:** No, you won't allow that, will you? To be rejected and abandoned again, like you were by your _last_ 'bird'.

 **Music Meister:** Don't you _dare_ -!

 **Scarecrow:** Black Canary.


	3. The Mighty Sorceress Tape 2

**TAPE 2**

 **Sorceress:** This ain't funny Crow. How'd you get my number in the first place?

 **Scarecrow:** Your contact details are public knowledge to criminals such as myself.

 **Sorceress:** What do ya want, a friggin' gold star?

 **Scarecrow:** I thought we might continue our last discussion. You left before we could reach an agreement.

 **Sorceress:** I agreed to your little truce thing, and I didn't burn ya friggin' face off! What more do ya want?

 **Scarecrow:** Your obedience.

 **Sorceress:** *laughs* Bats didn't even get that when I was workin' with him!

 **Scarecrow:** Yes, you were quite close with the Bat, weren't you?

 **Sorceress:** Um…not _that_ close. Really more of an acquaintance, really, you know?

 **Scarecrow:** No, I don't. Sorceress…may I call you that?

 **Sorceress:** Hell, I'm surprised you put the 'Miss' in front of it.

 **Scarecrow:** I noticed you never corrected me…it's Miss, not Mrs, isn't it? How strange…

 **Sorceress:** Where you goin' with this Crane?

 **Scarecrow:** After all this time, you and the maestro have not married. Isn't that odd? Maybe you fear commitment.

 **Sorceress:** You been snortin' your new toxin or somethin'? I'm not afraid of commitment.

 **Scarecrow:** No, but you are afraid of _something_ …you made that quite clear back at the asylum…

 **Sorceress:** Yeah, where you got maimed by Croc. *sound of fire crackling* Burlap face, fireball.

 **Scarecrow:** _I don't need to be reminded._ Ahem, your fire is famous throughout Gotham. So carelessly you flaunt your super-human abilities, as if mocking your fear of being powerless…

 **Sorceress:** …N-No.

 **Scarecrow:** Ah, but you _are_ afraid, Sorceress. Your fire is what keeps you alive, keeps you warm…without it, you feel as cold as death itself. But then again, even with them you are frightened.

 **Sorceress:** This. Ain't. Funny.

 **Scarecrow:** Your short temper only makes it worse, of course. You try to restrain yourself, but one day it all slips away…and you kill everyone you love. Starting with The Music Meister.

 **Sorceress:** Please…Scarecrow…stop…

 **Scarecrow:** I'm not finished yet.


	4. Music Meister Tape 2

**TAPE 2**

 **Music Meister:** I don't want to talk about her.

 **Scarecrow:** The great Music Meister, charmer of both minds and women…rejected by what might have been the most beautiful voice you had ever heard.

 **Music Meister:** She was a siren! A mesmerizing voice to make you crash into the rocks, golden hair to blind you like the SUN! SHE….! …She rejected me.

 **Scarecrow:** And now that you have found Sorceress, you refuse to let her leave you, like Black Canary. I know what you fear, Music Meister. Silence. It smothers you, slowly kills you from the inside…but what song can you sing when you are alone? What music can you bring yourself to make when you are alone and disheartened?

…

 **Music Meister:** *quiet humming*

 **Scarecrow:** What are you do- *singing* _-ing?_

 **Music Meister:** *Humming louder* …Okay Scarecrow, you want to fight below the belt? Fine! Now tell me…what are you?

 **Scarecrow:** *Singing* _I am the shadow on the moon at night, filling your dreams to the brim with fright!_

 **Music Meister:** *Laughs* Now I want you to remember this, and I want you to remember how _easily_ I did it. If you try to harm me, _or_ Sorceress, I will _force_ you to sing for all of Gotham! Am I making myself clear?

 **Scarecrow:** *Singing* _Perfectly…master._

 **Music Meister:** That's what I like to hear. *Footsteps* Now I'm going to leave, and you'll stay sitting until five minutes after I do… *sighs* I had hoped to be able to give Sorceress the ring _before_ anything else happened to Gotham, but…oh well, it'll have to do. Now, just once…*singing* _I'm The Music Meister, and everyone just fawns…_

 **Scarecrow:** *singing* _He's The Music Meister, and we are all his pawns._

 **Music Meister:** *Laughs* Music to my ears!


	5. The Mighty Sorceress Tape 3

**TAPE 3**

 **Sorceress:** No…please…make it stop…make it stop…

 **Scarecrow:** Do you love him, Sorceress? Is that why you still throw yourself into danger to protect him, yet still hide who you truly are.

 **Sorceress:** You don't know who I am.

 **Scarecrow:** Oh, I believe I do. The knowledge you spent so many years acquiring, on every one of us that had faced the Bat, it was so you knew how to defend yourself from us _without_ using your powers.

 **Sorceress:** Get…this toxin…outta me…

 **Scarecrow:** What I gave you is barely enough of my new toxin to have any effect on you at all…as you can see, it works…

 **Sorceress:** I'm…warning…you…Crane…

 **Scarecrow:** What action could you commit while you are still victim to its effects? Panic can cause such wild and _impulsive_ behaviour…if you kill me, what would stop you from killing others? And so I repeat…do you love him?

*Sudden crashing*

 **Sorceress:** YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I FEEL!

 **Scarecrow:** What?! Release me…

 **Sorceress:** NO! You're right, I _am_ afraid of losing control…because it's happened before! I _HURT_ HIM!

 **Scarecrow:** I-I don't…I don't understand…the toxin…

 **Sorceress:** YOU FUCKING IDIOT! If I'm scared of myself, what good will hallucinating do?! I _will_ become impulsive…and the fear of it will only make it worse!

 **Scarecrow:** Put. Me. Down.

 **Sorceress:** I already hurt Meister once Crane, and he almost _died_! Because of _me_! _That's_ why I left! THE SUPREME POWER POISONED ME AND I DIDN'T EVEN _CARE_ ABOUT HIM ANY MORE!

 **Scarecrow:** Interesting…what is this…'Supreme power'?

 **Sorceress:** …Shut up.

 **Scarecrow:** I see you have managed to compose yourself…or the effects of the toxin are already fading.

 **Sorceress:** …*sigh* Look, I'll stay outta your way, but this little truce? It's over. Stay _away_ from me and Meister.

*sound of door closing*


	6. Music Meister Tape 3

**TAPE 3**

 **Music Meister:** Sorceress? Sorceress, where are you?

 **Sorceress:** Meister oh my god where the hell have you been…?

 **Music Meister:** I'm fine, Scarecrow tried to… _what_ are you wearing?!

 **Sorceress:** …Meister, I-I'm sorry Scarecrow got to me and then you didn't come back and the next thing I know…

 **Music Meister:** Sorceress, you need to take that off. Now!

 **Sorceress:** No! Scarecrow isn't screwing around Meister, what if he releases his toxin and we get stuck right in the middle of it? Do you think he'll give us _time_ to get out of the city?!

 **Music Meister:** Sorceress, listen to me. You have to take it off. Last time-

 **Sorceress:** It'll be different! I won't lose control this time!

 **Music Meister:** Sorceress…wait, what did Scarecrow do to you?

 **Sorceress:** …N-nothing. Nothing really.

 **Music Meister:** Sorceress, what did he do? If he hurt you, I swear-

 **Sorceress:** He injected me, okay?! He gave me some of his new toxin and I almost…god, I almost killed him. Meister, what's happening to me?

*quiet crying*

 **Music Meister:** Songbird, it's okay. You were scared. But you're back here, and you _didn't_ kill Crane. Sorceress, come here.

 **Sorceress:** It's happening again, M, I can _feel_ it. It's bubbling up inside me, and it's like all I can hear is static. Everything's messed up.

 **Music Meister:** Shhh…just take it off.

 **Sorceress:** *Whispers* So much static…so much static…

 **Music Meister:** Sorceress, everything's fine. But you _have_ to take it off. Get rid of it. You shouldn't have kept it in the first place.

 **Sorceress:** So much static…

 **Music Meister:** …Sorceress?

 **Sorceress:** Get _off_!

*Clattering*

 **Music Meister:** Sorceress, what's wrong?

 **Sorceress:** You have to keep away. I'm _angry_ , angry at _you_.

 **Music Meister:** Why?

 **Sorceress:** I don't know! I don't know why, and it scares me! You have to get away.

 **Music Meister:** It's happening again. Get rid of it, now!

 **Sorceress:** I…I don't want to.

 **Music Meister:** Oh no.

 **Sorceress:** I'm serious! Just _think_ of what I can do! Scarecrow is NOTHING compared to me! *Laughs*

 **Music Meister:** You know this isn't right. You know what's happening to you! Snap out of it!

 **Sorceress:** It's called _power_ Music Meister…and boy is it a _rush_! *Laughs*

 **Music Meister:** Songbird…

*Solid thud*

 **Sorceress:** SHUT UP! I've had to live with myself for over twenty years, I THINK I KNOW MY OWN LIMITS!

 **Music Meister:** And what about me? Are you going to kill me?

 **Sorceress:** …M, please don't…

 **Music Meister:** I said that I loved you, and that I would never leave you. But what am I supposed to do, if _you_ leave _me_? Not _once_ , have you ever said you love me.

 **Sorceress:** So, what, you can't trust me? Is that it? You think I'm _unstable_? A _MONSTER_? WELL MAYBE THAT'S WHAT I AM!

 **Music Meister:** Songbird, please…

 **Sorceress:** NO! DON'T SAY _ANYTHING_! You'll just try and make me feel _guilty_!

 **Music Meister:** I just don't want to lose you. I don't want to lose The Mighty Sorceress.

 **Sorceress:** Screw 'Mighty'!

*door slams*


End file.
